Fire and Ice
by lanacullen21
Summary: Pyromaniac, Bella Danvers, has run away, believing she is saving those she loves by sacrificing her true happiness. But does that mean those she's left behind will give up? Or will they fight for her when an old enemy is loose? SEQUEL to Blood and Power!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: It is unfortunate for me to inform you that I do NOT own the Twilight Saga, or the Covenant. I'm just a lowly, obsessed fan who loves creating a story.**

Hello, my loves! I'm baaaaaccccckkkk haha! So there are a few things that I want every one of my readers to be aware of before jumping into _**Into the Fire**_:

I wanted this sequel to be different, meaning I wanted it to be a bit more. Whenever a movie or a story comes out with a sequel, the fans always expect it to be better! And I don't want anything less. So I thought of it as a movie sort of.

There will be blood. There will be power. There will be violence. There will be romance. There will be depression. Which is why this story might be bumped to rated M. Not because I'm planning on getting grimy or dirty or anything at all haha! I just want this story to hold more depth than it did in the first story.

Thirdly, I know all of you were wondering if this is just going to be centered on Edward and Bella and the answer is…..of course NOT! This is a Twilight and Covenant crossover meaning you can't have this story happen without the Cullens and The Sons of Ipswich.

Now… onto the Prologue!

* * *

PROLOGUE

The woman's heart pounded frantically in her chest. There was no escape, no way out. She could no longer hear the pursuit of her attackers but something told her she didn't have to to know that they were near. Laughing filled the air, wringing the silent night of its serenity. The woman pumped her legs faster although she knew there was no winning this fight.

Her time would soon be up.

A shadow leapt down in front of her. As the shadowed figured stepped into the path of the streetlight, she noticed the striking features and traits of the man she assumed would be her murderer. His hair was a very light blond as if it had never been kissed by the golden rays of the sun. His eyes were the color of rubies which contrasted frightfully with his pale, albino skin.

The man's cold, lifeless lips curved upward into a sinister grin, daring her to run. She could hear more chuckling and knew they were not alone. Surrounding her were two others, both male and resembling their friend. The one to her right had a scar over his left eye which made him seem all the more dangerous.

"This one should taste yummy, Riley," the third one, a redhead with freckled cheeks exclaimed. She gasped, her hand flying to her pounding chest.

"Aw, I think you scared her, Doyle," scar-face joined in.

They all laughed and continued with their taunts. The blonde leader stepped up. "Don't worry, darling. We won't bite," he replied tauntingly. "That's Big Red's job."

She was merely human, therefore not quick enough to fight them off and before she knew it, she was flying through the night. Her screams went unheard.

* * *

**BPOV**

Beep, Beep, Beep!

I groaned and rolled to my side, effectively falling off my low bed. "Great." I pushed myself off the gray carpet and made my way to the bathroom. I twisted the knobs of the shower until hot water sprayed from the shower head. This was my routine.

Every morning.

Every morning since I left my love and my family.

And I regretted it greatly.

Even the most monotonous things seemed tasteful when I was surrounded by the people I loved. Now…it was bitter moments that could never let my mind leave the pain I had caused.

I climbed in after shredding my clothes and sighed as the water sprayed over me, leaving a tinge of feeling in my usually numb corpse. I hated feeling this way. Missing the love of my life…the one I had left.

I thought about what state I would have been in if it was Edward who had left me. No doubt the state wouldn't be much better than the one I was in now.

I hated myself for causing everyone grief. I could feel the emptiness and mourning in my bones. If only I could go back.

Never once had I regretted my gift, but I couldn't risk putting the Cullens in danger. The one element to kill a vampire was the one element I depended on to survive.

Yeah, like I said, I hated myself.

I dressed quickly, slipping on the white t- shirt and black dress pants Waylon required us to wear at the diner. Yep, you heard right. Isabella Marie Danvers, daughter of a prestigious lawyer who went to Harvard, was working at a diner here in Forks, Washington.

Ah, Forks.

A dreary, wet, cold, city with a population of about three hundred. However, I can't say that I hate it completely. It fit my mood, my soul, and the Isabella I am now perfectly. And for that reason, I'd never felt more comfortable being alone than I did now.

I sighed and grabbed my bag after checking in the mirror to make sure I was at least decent. When I was done, I stepped out of my apartment and into the hall. Not many tenants lived on this floor and for that I was grateful. I like my peace and quiet. Privacy was all I had now.

I took in the brisk air when I finally made my way outside. The coffee shop I loved to stop at was only a block away. We weren't allowed to drink from the coffee stash at work for Waylon lived by the motto "save some for the customers". What the boss wants, the boss gets.

"Hey, Cody!" I greeted when I entered the café. Cody was one of the few I felt comfortable around. One of the few who could make me forget.

"What's up, Bella?!" the shaggy, blonde barista shouted back from behind the counter. You would think just by looking at him he would be living somewhere other than Forks. Maybe somewhere along the coast where he could ride the waves all day. He definitely fit the surfer description.

"Same as always?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep," I replied smiling. I leaned against the counter and let my eyes roam around. It was practically empty aside from the usual customers such as Mr. Rowland who claimed he was a "writer", but never actually did any writing.

"Think he's surfing porn?"

I turned back to Cody and giggled. "God, I hope not!" He laughed with me and handed over my espresso. I pulled out a ten and slipped it to him before walking away. "Keep the change!" I called.

"You're too good to me!" he yelled back. I laughed as I walked back into the cold air. There was a certain eeriness around the town today and I could feel it tingling through my body. However, I didn't know what it was.

I had been using my powers often, but only to see if I could gain control. I never overused and never tried anything unless I was alone. I had gotten considerably better. My emotions barely triggered a reaction for which I was proud of.

"There you are, Bells!" a curly blonde in her mid-twenties shouted cheerfully as soon as I entered the diner. I glanced at the clock and then back at her, raising an eyebrow.

"It's 8:15, Susie."

"Oh, I know that, doll face!" she replied, swatting her hand and rolling her eyes playfully. "We were just wondering if you caught sight of today's paper."

I headed to the door that led to behind the counter. "No, why?"

"Because," Colleen, a busty red-head in her thirties started as she came out of the kitchen. "It's going to be the talk of the town." She threw a newspaper down on the counter in front of me and I peered over to get a good look at it.

"**JENNA TOWNSEND, A YOUNG REPORTER FOR THE SEATTLE TIMES, FOUND DEAD WITH STAB WOUNDS TO THE NECK"**

_Stab wounds to the neck? _The phrase kept repeating itself over and over again in my head. A picture of the woman was next to the text and I could tell that she was not many years older than me. _Who would do such a thing? __**What**__ would do such a thing?_

…_**Her body was cold and there seemed to have been a bit of blood drained from her…**_

"Did you know her?"

I snapped my head up and turned to Susie. "Sorry what?"

"Did you know her?" she asked, nodding to the woman. I shook my head and whispered no.

"Now I want you girls to be careful, got it?" Colleen demanded. She was always the mother here at the diner since she was the oldest. Waylon didn't hire anyone over thirty five.

We nodded and put the paper away so we could get back to our daily ritual. I sighed and grabbed my apron, slipping it on just as two policemen entered. "I got it," I told Susie as I headed in the direction of where the men had taken a seat. Susie gave me a disappointed nod but said nothing. She always loved grabbing the policemen. _'I do love a man in uniform'_ she had once informed me.

The two officers glanced up from the conversation as soon as they saw me come over. They both gave me flirtatious smirks and one even had the audacity to lick his lips. Great! I should have given them to Susie. "What can I get you boys today?" I asked politely, pulling out my pen and pad that I took orders with.

"How about your special for today with a cup of coffee, and a side order of you, sweetheart?" one with brown hair and beady eyes said. He was lucky I'd been practicing self control because the old Bella would have torched his ass.

I smiled a wide, fake smile. "I'll be back." I swiveled around on my heels and headed back to the counter where Susie stood reading a magazine. "They're all yours." I grabbed a rag from the kitchen sink and began wiping off the counter top when the doorbell dinged. I sighed and glanced up. My eyes met the dark ones of a tall, well tanned man. He had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and some sort of tribal necklace swinging around his bulky neck. I would have definitely noticed him before just by his attire. While everyone else was dressed in coats and sweaters, he wore a simple t-shirt and ripped jeans.

He took a seat on a barstool and stared patiently at me, not frowning nor smiling. I cleared my throat uncomfortably and went to stand before him. "Morning. What can I get you?"

"Just some coffee would be nice," he replied, offering me a small smile. I gave him a nod before going to retrieve his coffee.

"My, my, my. That Sam is quite a looker, huh?"

I turned to Colleen and glanced in the direction she was looking in. The tall, dark, and silent man. I laughed. "Yeah. How do you know him?"

"Oh, he's been here quite a few times. He lives on the reservation." Ahhh, La Push. Now I knew why I had never seen his face. "But don't get your hopes up, sweetie. He's taken. Him and his girl Emily have been together for quite some time. Heard they were engaged." Me?! Get my hopes up? I almost laughed if it didn't hurt so much to be reminded. Edward was my one and only true love. That would never change. However, something about this Sam character didn't seem…normal.

"Here's your coffee, sir."

"Thanks."

I smiled and nodded before letting him be. I went back to cleaning around the diner, occasionally eyeing the russet toned man who sat mere feet away from me. What was that uncomfortable buzz going through my veins? Just as I was about to throw away the dishrag and retreat to the back, my eyes caught something bronze and white flash by.

I blinked and popped my eyes wide open. There was no one except for a small, curly, bronze haired girl skipping along behind her mother. I smiled at the sight, but that quickly became a frown.

Thinking of him again, I thought with a depressed sigh. I had to get a better grasp on my sanity before it was too late.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I hope you liked it. If you didn't, remember this is only the beginning. I'm trying to set the stage. Next you'll see a little less Bella and a little more Edward and those sexy Covenant boys haha.**


	2. Chapter 1: Empty Souls

_**Disclaimer: I own this story and the ladies from the diner, the guy from the coffee shop, and the creepy trio from the prologue and that's about it.**_

**I know what you all are thinking. Bitch you suck! Right? I'm not going to make any excuses. It's been 3 months since I last updated so you should be pissed at my slowness. I've been extremely busy but I should have updated still. This chapters not very long. Sorry!!!!**

* * *

_Ipswich, Massachusetts_

**EPOV**

Eight months, two weeks, three days, one hour, and fifty three minutes since I had last seen the angel who had changed my life for all eternity. The only person who would forever hold my heart.

I pushed my legs faster as I caught the scent of my prey. This was the only thing that kept my mind off Bella. The thrill of hunting and the instincts of a vampire. I caught the blur of tan and leapt over a fallen tree to head in its direction.

The pumping of my prey's blood and the foot falls were the only music in my ears now. But in my head, everything was centered around Bella. Dark hair, brown eyes, creamy pale skin, and rosy cheeks circled in my head over and over again.

I growled in agony and frustration as I tackled the frightened deer to the forest floor. I wasted no time in sinking my venomous teeth into the creature's neck. I drained it like the bloodthirsty bastard I was. Maybe that's what made my angel run. The final realization of what I was.

I had read her letter over and over again. She had told me to worry and not to blame myself. That she would always love me and that her heart was forever with me.

How could I not be concerned? How could I not blame myself? How can I believe that I still had her heart?

Everyday I wondered if she was alive and well. Everyday I questioned if she had moved on in the past few months. Had someone replaced me? Were men flocking after her like lovesick swans? I could feel a ferocious growl building in my chest at the thought of my Bella with any other man.

After I had drained my meal dry, I headed back in the direction of home. As I neared, I could hear my brothers arguing over a game in the front room and my sister singing upstairs in her walk-in closet. "Have a good hunt, dear?" Esme asked in her concerned parent voice as I walked through the back door.

I nodded and threw her the weakest smile I could muster. Esme and Carlisle were probably the most understanding when it came to the situation. As my "parents" they saw right through me. Esme sensed my need to be left alone as always and retreated upstairs to her and Carlisle's room. I followed her and sauntered off into my own room, slamming the door behind me. My normal routine fell back into place as I turned on my stereo and let the soft rhythm and notes of Debussy's Claire de Lune fill the room. I sat gracefully on my couch and closed my eyes.

All I saw was Bella. My Bella.

_Why did you have to leave me?_

"Edward?" a shrill voice called to me. "Edward!" It called a little louder this time. My eyes shot open to see my spiky haired sister hovering over me. She had a small smile on her face as she backed away to give me room to get up from the couch. "Time for school," she informed.

I groaned but nodded to let her know I had heard her. She threw me another small smile and gracefully exited the room. Everyone had lost their personalities when we lost Bella. Alice had no pep, Emmett no sense of humor, and Esme no happiness. We had lost a sister, a daughter, and in my case… a lover.

I decided on a quick, hot shower to shake me from my pain induced thoughts. The steam from the water was enough to relax my body, but my mind still held more than enough stress. I dried off and walked back into my room only to find that clothes had already been picked and set out for me. A hot pink sticky note was attached to the jeans.

_Try to relax, Edward._

_Things will get better._

_I see it._

_Until now, allow me to ease some of your stress by picking out your attire._

_-Your sister,_

_Alice_

I sighed and chuckled lightly but obliged Alice and got dressed in the clothes she had chosen for me without complaint. Once finished, I grabbed my keys and walked at human pace downstairs to meet my siblings. I waved to Esme as I passed the front room and out the front door where four other vampires awaited in my Volvo. Alice sat in the passenger seat while Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie occupied the back. Our ride to the school was silent, no one dared talk nor even think. It was as if we were statues, empty and motionless.

I parked into my usual spot and slowly got out, followed by my siblings who still had yet to say a word. I heard a rumble and turned to see Pogue Parry park his yellow Ducati. Right beside him stood the rest of the Sons of Ipswich. Tyler Sims was talking to a scowling Reid Garwin about some video game but neither looked too into the conversation. Reid' face was never without a scowl these days and Tyler seemed more wary and fatigued. I knew that Bella was the reason for this change.

Pogue had removed his helmet and was now standing next to his girlfriend Kate with a firm arm wound around her waist. His face was emotionless and his eyes dark to the point of almost being black. Beside him was the leader of the coven; the eldest and the first to ascend into the final stage of power.

Caleb Danvers. Bella's older brother.

His expression was the most noticeable. He had a hard glare on his face as he noticed us gliding through the crowd of students heading inside. I didn't need to be my blonde brother to feel the hatred that consumed him every time he caught sight of us.

Caleb blamed us for his sister's runaway. He blamed us for the reason that his house was silent and the reason his father no longer had feelings where he was practically a cold, empty soul.

I wasn't angry or hurt in the least by his accusations. I blamed myself just as hard as he did. If I weren't who I were today, Bella would be in my arms right now.

While I was lenient and weary towards the attitude of the four men that my love had considered her brothers, my siblings were not. My eldest sister was royally pissed towards them and smug towards me. I knew deep down inside that she cared slightly for Bella but she knew we would never last long. She hated the Covenant for blaming us when she had been a strong supporter of our families being two separate parties. She never wished to mingle outside of the family.

Emmett, although lovable and an easier companion than his wife, was waiting for the day that the Sons of Ipswich would slip and attack us. He was always ready for a battle. Unlike Rosalie, he loved Bella as if she were his blood relative and the thought of being blamed for her absence upset him to no end.

To put it briefly, Bella was the glue that brought both worlds together. She was the peace; the healer. Without her, there was no love, no heart, no hope.

In the absence of their sister, the Covenant had gotten weaker, not that I would actually delay that fact directly to them. However, without Bella, the brothers had given up on using and embracing their gifts. Especially Caleb. He had not actually said he was bent out of shape, but one would have to be stupid to not see the dimness inside of him.

They all seemed tired yet tense at the same time.

Going to school was a drag. A plain waste of time especially for one who has done highschool more than ten times. I made my way to the cafeteria where disgusting aromas of human food invaded my overly sensitive vampire senses. I grabbed a tray of food and made my way to the usual table my siblings occupied everyday. As soon as I had taken my place, Alice's topaz eyes flitted up to meet mine.

"_Edward! My visions are fuzzy." _Her voice was panicky.

"What do you mean?" I asked lowly, so only she could hear.

"_I'm getting glimpses here and there but nothing actually makes sense. It's like static television or bad reception."_

"Talk to Carlisle when we get home."

She nodded and we continued to go on with lunch until it was time to get to our next class.

Unfortunately, my next class was Biology.

_Damn!

* * *

_

_A/N:_ For those who are completely bored with this story so far.... I promise it will get better!!! There's violence, love, and possibly even sex to be had in INTO THE FIRE so pleaseeeeee stick around for more. The next chapter will be in Bella's POV and will be up sometime this week or next.

Love you all,

Alana


	3. Chapter 2: Gathering the Flames

**Disclaimer: Owe it all to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer!!!**

* * *

_Forks, Washington_

**BPOV**

Work seems to drag when all you desire is to go home and sink yourself in a hot bubble bath and then curl up and cry yourself to sleep.

I finally managed to get by. "See you later, Colleen!" I called as I stepped back out into Forks winter weather. I buttoned up my coat and pulled the hood over my head as I headed down the street. I avoided the faces I passed as I maneuvered my way home, not in the mood to be stared at or talked to.

Being that Forks is smaller than most cities, everyone was aware of who you were and if you were still a mystery, everyone was in the game to find out more of your past. I avoided gossip as best I could. No one knew that Isabella Swan was actually Isabella Danvers, a witch of honor who could set a fire just by blinking. No one knew that Diner Girl had grown up in a small mansion with a wealthy lawyer father and lost her mother when she was just a few years younger. No one knew that Isabella Swan had been in love with a vampire that she would love for the rest of her life.

No one knew.

And if I have anything to say about it, that's how it would stay.

It was easier to live in this world when no one knew you; when no one judged you. At work I was Isabella Marie Swan, quiet, shy, and sweet. Back home, I was Isabella Marie Danvers, silent, broken, and fiery.

I sighed as I entered my apartment building and made my way upstairs until I reached my floor. I quickly unlocked the door and hurried in to the only sanctuary I had here. I hung my coat and bag up then turned the t.v on. The loud intro music to the Washington News came on as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"_**No evidence regarding who might have murdered Seattle Times reporter, Jenna Townsend, has been found," **_the reporter's voice announced.

This girl's death was everywhere! Being that she was a talented and valued reporter in Seattle she was more likely than most to be broadcasted on television. They flashed some pictures of the "stab wounds" on the screen and went more into depth about her life as well as speaking to some of her family and friends. It was heartbreaking to see the tears shed over their loss.

I wondered if this was how my family felt.

Had I been so selfish? Did I not realize what I left behind? My heart started to clench and my breathing became labored.

No. This was for the best.

I did it to protect them. To save them from me. To save me from myself.

"_**A total of fifteen deaths follow Townsends. All of them sharing the same stab marks," **_the reporter informed just as I snapped out of my thoughts.

Fifteen! How was it possible to murder so many within a few days? That fact alone proved that this serial killer was indeed not your average Joe. This was the craftsmanship of a vampire.

"_**The strange part, Al, is that the bodies have gone missing within hours of being found by the police. Now I don't know about you, but dead bodies don't just get up and walk away,"**_ another reporter voiced.

My thoughts exactly.

Vampire.

But who? And what is it they are after. Surely they aren't just doing it because they are that thirsty. There's a motive.

But what?

"_**You're right, Dave. Someone must really be trying to cover their tracks. But to get by all of the coroners and the guards is nearly impossible. We are dealing with a pure criminal mastermind. Someone who knows exactly what they are doing?"**_

Or someone who's creating a league of followers.

My stomach started turning and I slowly flipped the t.v off and made my way to the bathroom. I ran the water in the tub and waited until it was half full to add the freesia scented bath salts. Once shedding my clothes, I climbed in and sighed at the feeling of relief. My muscles unwound and I was embraced with a sudden comforting power. It was exactly what I needed.

I closed my eyes, and felt myself drift into a dream.

"_Bella," a sweet voice called. I knew that voice. "Bella love. Are you alright?" My eyes popped open and I realized that I was staring into the burning topaz eyes of my one and only true love._

"_Edward?" I whispered and wondered if he had even heard me. He chuckled softly and reached out to brush some of fallen strands behind my ear._

"_You seem a bit out of it, love. Is something wrong?" I smiled at his concern and glanced around. We were sitting on his large king sized bed that he had only gotten for my purposes. His stereo was on, leaking Claire de Lune around the room. "Bella?"_

_I looked back to him and my smile increased ten-fold. "No. Nothing's wrong. I'm just… happy."_

_He grinned. That damn gorgeous, crooked grin. "That's good. I'm doing my job, then?"_

_I couldn't help but laugh. "You never fail at doing you job."_

_He grinned and leaned down to place a kiss on the top of my head. We laid in silence for a while before he spoke again. "I love you, Bella."_

"_I love you too, Edward."_

The world came crashing back down as I heard a knock at the front door. My eyes glanced down to see that I was naked and still sitting in the tub, all the bubbles from the bath gone. I got out and shivered as the cool air hit my damp body. The knock sounded again as I wrapped a towel around my body and hurried to answer the door.

Michael Newton, my creepy next door neighbor, was standing there with his hand poised in the air as if he was going to knock again. Once he saw me, his eyes did a sweep of my body as his mouth curved upward. I suddenly wished that I had slipped something more than a towel on.

I cleared my throat to get his attention and once his eyes came up to meet mine, I mustered the friendliest smile I could. "Hey Mike. Something I can get you?" Please say no. Please say no.

He rubbed his neck awkwardly and flashed a smirked. "I was just….um….about to get a bite to eat…and I…I was wondering if you'd care to join me?" he asked hopefully. I was almost tempted after seeing and hearing the hope and desperation in his eyes and voice, but quickly recovered.

"I'm sorry, Mike. I already snagged something at the diner before I got home. Maybe another time?"

His face fell, but he shook it off and smiled. "Sure. Maybe later this week?"

I nodded and gave a small smile back. "Sounds good."

He waved and I closed the door, turning to lean against it. I really hoped he would just move on and forget about me. I knew for a fact that Jessica Stanley, the bitchy landlord's daughter, had her mind in the gutter every time he walked past her. Why couldn't he take the hint and go for her?

I grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen cabinet before making my way to my room. Thoughts and visions of Edward and I were still flowing through my head. I needed him. I missed him.

My heart ached and all it longed for was to go back to the man who had made me feel complete. I curled up on the bed and lightly nibbled on the granola bar. At times the aching was too much that I felt the need to cry out. I knew now that I couldn't be away from Edward forever.

Someday I would come back to him.

Just not now.

* * *

The next day was a free day. Waylon had hired two…busty…. vibrant girls at the diner so shifts were cut to make sure everyone split their hours some what fairly. I was relieved to just have this time to myself. The day started with a yoga routine that I had started doing in order to focus my energy which in turn would help me balance my powers. I took pride in myself that I had gained strength and control of everything within me.

I quickly washed up afterward and decided to roam around for a while. I wrapped my black coat around me and tucked my scarf in as I shuffled out onto the streets of Forks. The weather seemed chillier today with fog hovering over like a dusty blanket. I stepped around passerbys, avoiding making contact with anyone.

It wasn't that I was this unsocial bitch. It was that I was afraid my own eyes would betray me and spill my secrets out to complete strangers.

I finally came to a place I was quite familiar with: _**Cassandra's Book Shop**_. The owner of the shop, Jolynn, had named the shop after her baby granddaughter, Cassandra. Once Cassandra finally hit the ripe age of twenty, she had taken over for her grandmother. Sadly, Jolynn passed away a year later.

"Hello there, Bella," Cassandra called from the front desk where she was flipping through a magazine.

"Hey, Cassie," I greeted back, coming to stand in front of her.

"I've got some good romance novels with vampires and werewolves in the back if you're interested," she exclaimed excitedly, leaning forward with her elbows pressed on the hard wood of the counter.

I shook my head and laughed lightly. "No thanks. Think I'll stick to the classics." Clarissa had assumed I was a huge sucker for the science fiction romances ever since we had a conversation about a book she was thinking of writing about witches and warlocks.

She didn't know the truth of things. I vaguely imagined her face if I were to tell her she was talking to a real life witch.

Clarissa smiled and rolled her blue eyes before returning to her catalogue. I headed down the isles, my hand skimming the covers of books I passed. Part of the reason I loved bookstores, especially ones with history behind them, was because of the knowledge I could feel surging through the air. Knowledge is power. And no one knows more about power than a witch.

I finally came to my favorite section, contemporary romance. The section included two of my favorite authors, Jane Austen and Emily Bronte.

Yeah, I was a sucker for the classics.

I was skimming through a passage from Austen's Sense and Sensibility when the bell dinged, signaling someone entering the shop.

"Good day," Clarissa greeted warmly, sounding oddly like a southern belle. There was no answer in return but that didn't seem to deter Clarissa's spirits. "Feel free to look around." Heavy footsteps sounded on the wooden floors and I was no vampire with super senses, but from what I could tell, there was more than one person.

A tingling sensation spread throughout my body. It scorched my skin and zapped my nerves. It wasn't uncomfortable however it was more than a little unexpected. My eyes fluttered shut as I sucked in as much air as I could. I could practically feel the flames rising beneath my skin, begging to be released.

"What are we going to say to her?" a rough voice asked.

"_We_ say nothing. I will do the talking," another, wiser, voice commanded. Who were they talking about? I set the book I had been reading back on the case just as I heard the footsteps around the corner. My eyes glanced up and were met with the darker ones of a man.

It was the man from the diner. Steve? Sean? No…Sam.

It was the intensity of his eyes that left me speechless. I felt uncomfortable. Like his eyes were searching me, interrogating my every being. "Uh…hello?"

He blinked and took a small step back. "We need to talk."

* * *

Author Note: SO what did you think? Boring? Exciting? Neither?

Well...this story is finally hitting peak point. A lot is happening and this is just the beginning. Who's killing all these pople? What's their intentions? And most of all...will Bella and Edward be connected once again?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Keep an eye out for the next chapter which should be up within this week or the next. Ciao!!!

Love you all,

Alana


	4. Chapter 3: When the Light Dies Out

Hey guys! Guess who's back haha! I got the flu shot and ended up getting sick anyways. Along with that, school has been kicking my ass and I've been on all different types of medication for my migraines. Nothings helped. So I'm sorry for the weeks and weeks of 0 chapters.

I thought that you all would enjoy Caleb's POV and a look inside of the Covenant since Bella's leaving.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Ipswich, Massachusetts_

**CPOV**

I walked across the gravel; the crunching of it beneath my feet loud and alerting. Everything seemed hazy, as if I was viewing the world from someone else's body. That's the only way to describe the past few months without my little sister.

I no longer felt pain.

I was numb.

I could have been hit by a freight train and been completely oblivious to the feeling.

These days I spent most of my time with Sarah. I love her and when I'm with her, it's almost like I'm alive again. Like the feeling in my limbs is almost starting to come back.

I shoved the stone door open and stepped into the dark. Without even having to follow the light, I made my way down the cold, stone steps.

The flames flickered around the room, creating shadows on the faces of my friends. I took my position, trying damn hard not to look at the empty seat beside me where my sister once sat during our Covenant meetings. Instead my eyes flickered around the room. Defeat was on allthree faces of my fellow brothers. The same defeat that had been there for weeks. Pogue sat motionless, muscles clenched and eyes dark. Reid was glaring angrily at the wall, his now medium length hair shielding parts of his face. Tyler looked more depressed and desperate as if hoping for anything to happen, begging for anything to take away the pain.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "Any luck?"

Reid glanced up as if seeing me for the first time. His eyes glanced around; taking in the surroundings like everything was new to him, before they settled on me. "Nothing. It's a lost cause."

My fist clenched and I could my body increase in temperature. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Look I'm not we'll never find her, but that is not going to happen any time soon."

"We'll keep trying," I ordered in a definite tone. I wasn't giving up.

Bella was blood.

Family.

Besides my father, Bella was the only living relative I had.

And I had failed her.

I was supposed to be her protector and I couldn't even do that. But the blame could easily be split in two directions.

The Cullens.

More specifically…Edward Cullen. The "man" who had claimed to love my sister more than anything in the universe. His family, with the exception of one, had claimed her as one of their own. Then why couldn't they have prevented her from leaving?!

"We've tried everything already?" Tyler said this time. "What else is there?"

"Keep looking," I answered through gritted teeth.

"Maybe…," Tyler began, followed with a hesitant glance at me.

"What?"

"Maybe we could ask the Cullens to work with us," he blurted out. I looked at him incredulously and I could tell out of the corner of my eye that hot headed Reid and dour faced Pogue were also in shock at what he had suggested.

"What?" I growled.

"I mean, come on you guys. We're getting nowhere. And just maybe they're looking for her too. Maybe they have more ideas on where she is than we do," he justified.

My fists tightened and then released. His logic was reasonable; however, I wasn't ready to take that step yet. "They didn't care nearly enough," I muttered. The room fell silent except for the wind sweeping by outside and the lapping of the candle flames against the wicker of the wax.

Fire.

Once again, my thoughts drifted to Bella. She was powerful, astonishingly so. But beneath that, I could sense the shame she felt. It was almost like she was afraid that she would lose control at any second.

Her? Lose control? She had been the most reserved and level headed of us all. Her powers never controlled her mind or heart like it did ours.

The letter she wrote before her disappearance confirmed her shame. She was protecting us from herself. Allowing all of us a clean break.

However, she forgot one important fact.

The love, the bond, we all shared.

We could care less if she burned down a damn city. She would always be Isabella. The heart of this group.

The peacekeeper.

My sister.

I couldn't help but think that if whatever I said couldn't convince her of how strong she was, then maybe something Cullen said could.

But it didn't.

He didn't.

That was all I needed to convince me that he was never good enough for my beautiful little sister.

* * *

EPOV

Who counts days anymore?

Years?

Months?

Days?

Minutes?

Seconds?

Not someone who had lost everything, right?

Wrong.

Who am I fooling? The longer Bella's absence, the more I hold on to our last encounter. I knew I was pathetic. Wailing, scowling, and brooding. But I could not bring myself to care.

Alice, Esme, hell even Jasper and Emmett tried getting some other emotions out of me. Nothing worked. In all my years of existing, I thought I had it all. A family that loved me. Money to last me all of my lonely existence.

And then truth struck me when Bella shot into my life like a comet. I finally got a glimpse of light; something to hold on to. I had finally felt what Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle felt for their wives; their mates.

I had felt that for Bella.

_Today would be a fine day for baseball. Yep definitely._

Alice's thoughts interrupted my own. "Hey, Edward," she called outside my door.

"Yes, Alice?" I replied drolly. She poked her head through the crack of the door. To an outsider, my sister looked her same old self, a bubbly little sprite. But I could see the truth hiding behind that image from the pain in her topaz eyes. Her best friend was gone and nowhere to be found. No one could replace her. "Up for baseball? There's going to be a storm tonight."

I nodded weakly, ignoring her small frown at my lack of enthusiasm before she shut the door. I went to my stereo and turned on Debussy. Music was able to put me in a trance like sleep and I often felt at ease when the soft rhythm flew through my room.

An hour later, I was "awakened" by Alice's voice screaming in my head. _Edward! Come downstairs! Something's appeared in my visions!_

I jumped up from the couch and made my descent downstairs. I foolishly hoped these visions contained my Bella. Everyone was already seated around our large front room, waiting for Alice's insight. I took a seat in an empty chair near Esme who affectionately leaned over to pat my arm in a comforting, motherly gesture.

"Alice?" Carlisle questioned, giving her the floor.

"I had a vision. It was centered on a city called Forks in Washington. There was too much bits and pieces of the vision, but I saw death and blood."

"Like vampire death and blood?" Emmett asked. _Not unusual._ Alice nodded.

"What else, Alice?" Carlisle pressed.

My sister's eyes fixed anxiously on me. "I heard someone call a name."

"What name?" I questioned.

"I heard them call…Bella."

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this. Before I complete the next chapter, I want to address a few things:

Several people added this story to their favorites list, their alert list, or both. And I just wanted to say thank you! You don't really know how much that means to me.

Someone suggested I get a beta since my writing may come off as a little unclear. I wasn't offended and I'm open to any comments/ suggestions regarding that.

I just wanted to say that when I write, I'm not writing as a fanfiction. I mean of course this is a fanfiction because I don't own these characters haha. But what I mean is that I write as if this is a real story in a book. I give a lot of detail so you guys can picture everything yourself. Yeah I am an amateur and I'm still progressing so please bare with me.

That's all! Sorry if I'm rambling. I just wanted to make a few points clear. Next chapter is Bella's talk with the wolves.


	5. Chapter 4:Lions, Tigers, and Werewolves?

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT or the Covenant lol!

* * *

Chapter 4: Lions and Tigers and ….Werewolves?

BPOV

We pulled up to a quaint little house in the neck of the woods.

Jacob and Sam got out, heading straight to the house. Jacob stopped on the steps while Sam entered and looked back at me. "Are you coming or what?"

I sighed and unbuckled my seatbelt before climbing out. "What have I gotten myself into?" I muttered before bounding up the stairs after Jacob.

The inside was as cozy and serene as the outside. The walls were painted a dark forest green and the floor was made of redwood. There was a small tan sofa in the center and photos here and there of friends and family scattering the wall.

"When you meet Emily, try not to stare. Sam hates that," Jacob warned.

"Emily? And why would I stare?" I followed Jacob into the kitchen where I tensed slightly at what waited for me there.

There was a group of people around my age sitting at the kitchen table laughing and fooling around. A few glanced up throwing me either curious glances or disgusted glares. There was a bunch of food on the table and I watched as they all descended upon it like hungry wolves.

"Bella, this is my fiancée, Emily," Sam introduced, his arm wrapped firmly around the waist of a young Native American woman. She had long black hair that fell like a silk curtain around her and stopped at her waist. She was much smaller than Sam. Fragile and slender. Yet they complimented each other perfectly. There was only one imperfection. A scar crossed over the left half of her face, scarring the tissue there. I wondered how that happened.

However, even with the scarring, Emily was pretty and I could tell from Sam's eyes how much he loved her.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted with a smile as I shook her hand. She smiled warmly back at me.

"It's nice to meet you too, Bella. Please have a seat and help yourself to something to eat."

"Thank you," I replied quietly, carefully taking a seat by Jacob who was busy stuffing his face with a corn muffin.

"Hi, I'm Seth," a voice greeted. I looked up to see a boyish face. He had to be the youngest of the group.

"Hi," I said back, smiling warmly at him. I could tell that he and I would get along easily.

"This is Jared," he introduced nodding to the boy beside him. "That's, Embry." A tall boy smiled in a way that seemed almost flirtatious. "Quil." Another boy who was much buffer yet shorter than the rest winked at me. "Paul." I was met with a glare as he was introduced. "And that's my sister, Leah," he finished, introducing the only girl in the group of men. She too glared at me but while Paul's eyes were full of hatred, Leah's held pain. It was almost like she was putting up an act to hid herself.

"Nice to meet you all," I said as warmly as possible. I wasn't used to being around werewolves seeing as I had never actually met one before.

"So, Bella," Sam began. Oh no. Here it goes. "Care to explain?"

I swallowed a bite of a chicken dumpling before answering. "Explain what exactly?"

Sam gave me hard stare as if the question was obvious and I knew it. "The weird scent? The strange feeling around you?"

"Look, it's not my fault if you are creeped out by me. I'm sorry that I make you feel that way."

"What are you?" One of the boys asked, Embry I think. His mouth was full of food and I laughed when both Leah and Emily sent him disapproving glares.

"Like I said human," I answered before sighing. "I might have a gift or what not but I'm still human. I bleed, I cry, I eat, I'll die."

"So you are just a human with a gift?" Sam asked, one of his eyebrows raised. I shrugged.

"There's a more technical term for my kind." They all sat on the edge of their seats, waiting for me to tell them the word. I giggled and shook my head. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you all that much without asking for some information in return?"

They all huffed and leaned back. "What do you want to know?" Sam asked.

I leaned back in my chair and folded my arms over my chest. "It's more like, what do I already know? I know you aren't vampires for obvious reasons and I can see that you are fairly harmless."

I resisted the urge to smile and the open mouths on their shocked faces. "How do you know about vampires?" Jacob asked.

I sighed. I would have to tell them about my past. "I was in love with one," I whispered and some how knew that they could still hear me. I heard several sharp in takes but didn't bother meeting anyone's stares. It wasn't that I was ashamed. It just hurt too much to talk about.

"A vampire loving a human?" Quil questioned. "Now I've heard it all."

I laughed. "It's possible."

"I thought they didn't have hearts?" Seth asked, his head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. His tone wasn't offensive in the least but filled with curiosity.

"They might be dead, but they feel," I answered. They all sat there, staring at me. The silence was frustrating. I cleared my throat. "You guys are safe for humans to be around?"

"Are you?" the angry one, Paul, questioned. I actually stared him down before laughing. They looked at me like I was insane.

"I know how to behave."

"So do we," Sam answered, smiling slightly. "We protect our people and our homes."

"So you're what….guardians….of some sort?"

"More like guard dogs," Seth joked, chuckling.

"We're…werewolves," Sam answered hesitantly.

My mind reeled at his confession.

Werewolves.

Werewolves existed.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised. If vampires and witches could exist, werewolves could too.

They were all sureveying me with a mixture of worry, patience, and anxiousness.

I took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Ok."

"Ok? That's all you have to say?" Jake asked.

I shrugged. "What do you want me to say?"

"Something other than ok? You act like this is a walk in the park," he said, his face etched with surprise.

I smiled softly at him. "When you're me and you've seen all kinds of weird things happen, not a whole lot seems unreal to you."

He relaxed and chuckled lightly. "You're one strange girl."

I laughed and leaned forward and placed my elbows on the table in front of me. "My name's Isabella Marie Danvers and I'm a witch."

* * *

EPOV

I pinched the bridge of my nose, a nervous habit I had acquired over my vampire years. We were all sitting in the family room of our three story house.

And by all, I meant my family as well as Bella's brothers.

Carlisle had reached out to the son's of Ipswich immediately after Alice had relayed her visions to him.

I didn't need Jasper to tell me that they were more than a little on edge and apprehensive of our call.

"I know you are not…overjoyed….with the prospect of being in the same room with us," Carlisle began, trying to tenderly address our current situation.

Reid snorted and continued tapping his foot as he stared hard at the wooden floor.

"It's not exactly sunshine and rainbows for us either," Rosalie sneered, her mind filled with things she'd rather be doing.

"Rosalie," Esme scolded my sister softly. Rosalie shrugged but relaxed back into her seat next to Emmett. My mother, as well as my father, were both more understanding and considerate towards the covenant than the rest of us.

"You said this had to do with Bella," Caleb said, bringing us to the reason we were all here.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. Alice has heard her name come up several times in her visions." He turned to Alice to allow her to explain her vision to the four men.

"I saw chaos. Blood and an army of vampires larger than we have ever seen. From what I could see they were newborns," Alice recounted.

"Newborns? Like babies?" Tyler questioned. We all chuckled.

"Newborn is the term for newly turned vampires," Jasper answered with a grin.

"So you saw an army of newly…newborns," Pogue corrected himself, "doing what?"

"It was unclear. My visions can be like static sometimes and other times they can be clear as a summer day. But they were killing innocent people," Alice informed.

"Without a purpose?" Caleb questioned.

Alice's golden eyes flickered to me and I nodded, silently telling her to continue.

She turned back to them. "One said Bella."

And with her name, the Covenant men came back to life in a short second.

_So many emotions_, Jasper thought. _Anguish, hope, confusion_.

"Did you see her?"

"No," Alice answered, her voice now frustrated. "Something or someone else is blocking me from seeing her."

"Is that possible?" Caleb asked.

"It could be," Alice responded. "It could be someone with a gift conflicting with mine. Or someone with incredible power."

"But who else but us has the power?" Caleb questioned.

"Can't be Chase since we kicked his ass," Reid said.

"It could be one of the Volturi," I offered, finally joining in the conversation.

"The what-a-what?" Tyler asked.

I smiled. "The Volturi. The closest thing our species has to royalty."

I watched as they let that information sink in.

"But why would the Volturi want with Bella, honey?" my mother asked softly, knowing my love's name still made me week with agony and grief.

I shrugged. "Maybe because I broke the rules."

"Vampires have rules?" Pogue questioned.

"We're not completely uncivilized," I replied with a small grin. My comment managed to gain small smiles from them. It was small but at least they were easing up.

My concern for their comfort had my mind reeling. The old me wouldn't care what these humans thought. I was a selfish creature. The only person I was concerned with was myself. It took me a while to allow myself to be concerned for my family.

And now I was concerned for these men.

All because of one beautiful brunette.

Bella had cared for my family unconditionally. She never judged them and accepted who they were as individuals.

She ignored the monster within in them and trusted them. She would have given her life for each of them.

And now I would do the same for her family.

"Doesn't every army have a leader?" Tyler questioned. "Can't we just find the leader and take him out?"

"Man, this is not the time to try to get a date," Reid joked. Tyler turned and punched his friend in the arm. It was one of the only few normal things we had seen them do in a month.

It seemed that mentioning Bella was all they needed to hear to come alive.

_They seem more comfortable now_, Carlisle thought.

"Yes," Jasper answered. "Someone had to have created them."

"So wait," Caleb interjected. "So Bella has to do with an army of rookie vampires because…?"

Silence took over the room as we all tried to ponder that question.

What did an army of newborns want with my Bella?

"We're not quite sure," Carlisle answered gently.

"As I said, my visions aren't always full proof," Alice added. "But what I did see and hear, definitely included Bella. I've tuned myself into her but this is the only vision I've gotten of her since….."

She trailed off, knowing we already knew what her next words were going to be.

Caleb stood up after several silent seconds. The other three looked at him, awaiting some sort of command. "One thing is certain, we have to get to Bella."

They all nodded in agreement.

"But how do we find her?" Pogue questioned.

Alice stood. "One place popped into my vision and I'm fairly certain that this place might be where we can find Bella."

"What place?"Caleb asked.

"Forks.

* * *

How did you guys like it? Good, bad, eh...? Let me know through a review! Not as long as I originally hoped but I couldn't drag it out any longer and I couldn't keep you lovely people waiting any longer. Already starting the next chapter so try and hang in there until some time in the next 2 weeks.

Thanks!

-Alana


	6. Chapter 5: Numbers

Disclaimer: Nothing but this story belongs to me lol.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Numbers**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sunlight streaming through my window.

It was one of those very rare sunny days in Forks. I sat up and ran a hand through my tasseled long hair before clumsily getting out of bed. I made my way to the bathroom and started a hot shower as I recalled the day before.

The pack didn't take to well to the news that I am a witch as I did to them being werewolves.

To say they were shocked as hell would kind of be an understatement. After a little show and tell, they believed as much as they could at that moment.

I stripped and climbed into the hot water. I sighed as the streams fell over me. My thoughts shifted to Edward.

Once again, I had dreamed of him.

Of his topaz eyes.

His bronze hair that resembled pennies.

His voice that was as smooth as velvet.

I wonder what he was doing at this minute. If he missed me. If he had moved on.

My mind rolled around and I thought of my brothers. If they missed me or if they had just accepted my absence.

It was all too much and I soon found myself sobbing, my tears of despair mixing with the water. All the pent up grief had finally been too much for me.

After I had cried my eyes out, I stepped out of the shower and slipped on my robe before heading into the kitchen. I turned on the percolator to get a hot pot of coffee started and then turned on the television.

The news was on.

"**And it has been calculated. The total of missing victims in Washington has increased to thirteen, Diane. Some of these victims have been identified including Riley Biers, an active college student from Forks. No one knows who or what can be causing the kidnappings but it's pretty clear, no one is safe."**

I shut the t.v off.

Thirteen?

Thirteen kidnappings and no one knows anything.

It didn't seem a likely coincidence.

Not at all.

Oh no, someone planned this.

Someone had this completely figured out.

But who?

* * *

**EPOV**

"Alice? When?"

My tiny sister pranced over to me. "We'll be there by tonight."

Tonight. I would get to see my Bella tonight.

After we had figured out that the best thing for all of us to do was head to Forks, Washington, both my family and the Sons of Ipswich had made plans to get there as quickly as possible. Alice had booked all of us a flight immediately.

My mind was consumed with thoughts of Bella.

Of her safety.

Of her in general.

And to think, by the time the sun went down, I'd be holding the love of my existence in my arms again.

* * *

A.N This is probably one of the shortest chapters you will get from me here on out. I just got sick because of the weather shift and school has decided to start with the hardest stuff first lol. So I'm sooooo sorry but I wanted to give you guys something at least.

Lol thank you all for being the best reviewers. I'm lucky to have readers like you interested in my story.

And just because the Cullens and the Covenant are on their way, don't think this story is over.

It is far from over!

Love,

Lana


	7. Chapter 6: Never Let Go Again

_Disclaimer: Twilight and Covenant characters are NOT mine! I wish lol._

* * *

_Fire and Ice_

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"Come on, Bella. You can do this," I muttered to myself as I let out a long sigh and shook my body out. My eyes closed, I tried to focus on the candles lit up all around the room. You'd think a witch with a lot of power could light up a bunch of candles circling a room.

About that….

It seemed that my meeting with the werewolves, well the werewolves in general, had shifted my energy and blocked my focus. It was incredible that another supernatural being could affect my gift when I had been around vampires and warlocks which had done nothing to my abilities.

I couldn't blame Jacob, Sam, and the other werewolves. I was pretty sure that they weren't even aware of what they were doing to my gift.

I found the image of the candles surrounding the room in my mind and gathered as much energy as I could muster. A breeze passed through the room and a flicker could be heard.

I popped one eye open and smiled at the sight. All of the candles had been lit with bright, flickering flames.

This hadn't just been a test to see what I could do with the werewolves not so far from my very presence, but it had been a test to see if I could control my gift overall.

And I could.

_Knock. Knock!_

I jumped at the sound of the door and glanced at the clock on the microwave. It was six in the evening. I wasn't expecting someone and from my supernaturally enhanced senses I could tell that the person or people on the other side of the door weren't human.

With a wave of my hand, the flames burned out and the lights flickered back on.

My body tensed, ready for a fight, as I neared the door.

**EPOV**

"You're sure this is the place?"

Alice turned and huffed at me, her hands on her hips. "You really want to doubt my gift?"

I shook my head and continued walking.

"Besides," she continued. "The covenant performed a locator spell. Same place."

I nodded.

"Yeah the locator spell never fails," Pogue informed from behind us. Caleb ignored the conversation and met me speed for speed as we marched into the apartment complex.

A part of me hoped Bella wasn't here. It wasn't exactly a place in the slums but it didn't look half as decent as what my angel deserved.

We headed up the side stairs, anxious and impatient. "Can you sense her?" Pogue asked his fellow brethren.

Caleb nodded. "It's weak but there is a bond. 2nd floor."

"Will she be able to sense you?" Alice asked him.

He shook his head in response to my sister. "Bella is incredibly powerful, but as the eldest only I've managed to sense other Covenant members so far. And her being away so long has probably made her senses wary to the supernatural."

We walked as a group down the 2nd floor hallway. "Which apartment?" Pogue asked, his dark eyes alert.

"This one," Caleb and I both announced at the same time. We stopped at a green painted door with the number 24 engraved into the wood. With my enhanced senses, I could smell the sweet and fresh scent of freesias and strawberries wafting through the air. I thought maybe my undead heart jumped.

She was here.

My Bella was just on the other side of this door.

"Well don't just stand there," Alice whined from behind us. Apparently Caleb and Pogue were just as nervous as I was. What if she wasn't here? What if she was not the same person?

I was shoved out of the way by my tiny, spiky haired sister as she pushed her way through to knock on the door herself.

A minute passed before we could hear the security locks turning. The door opened half way.

There stood the most beautiful sight I had ever lay eyes upon.

Bella.

My love still looked like she had the last night we had spent together. However, over the past months, my mind's concoction of her had not done her justice. Her hair was longer, past her full breasts, and slightly lighter in shade. Her lips were still pouty and pale pink, begging to be kissed. Even dressed in a simple black t-shirt and denim shorts, she was the most stunning woman to walk the planet.

Her eyes were wide at the sight of us and like always, I could not tell what she was thinking. I also found myself wishing Jasper was here to describe what she was feeling to me.

"Bella," Caleb breathed. He slowly took a step forward and embraced her in a tight, relieved embrace. Bella shook out of her own surprise and wrapped her dainty arms around her older brother.

"Caleb. What are you guys doing here?"

I could not tell if she wanted us here but as she pulled away from her brother and turned to me, all my thoughts vanished. Only a strong desire to feel her against me lingered.

"Edward," she whispered. With vampire speed, I swooped her into my arms and hugged her close to me. I would never let her go again.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to those of you who have wished me luck in overcoming my break up and being so understanding. These past few months I've been through a lot. Now I'm just looking forward to finishing this story. It's made me happy to see that readers are still adding this story to their favorites or story alert list, reviewing, and adding me to their favorite author's list. Please keep reading! The next chapter will be posted tomorrow night!

Love,

Lana


	8. Chapter 7: Reasoning with Love

_Disclaimer: Just a silly fanifc writer. Do NOT have the skill to come up with such awesome characters lol._

* * *

Chapter 7

**BPOV**

"How long have you been staying here?"

I turned to answer my brother. I still couldn't believe he was here, standing only a few feet away. "Since I left Ipswich," I answered after letting out a deep breath. I never thought I'd be having this conversation. Sure I entertained the idea that maybe one day I'd be reunited with the people I love, but I thought it was foolish hoping and wishing.

Yet here we were.

And I hadn't prepared what to say.

"I didn't have any particular place in mind when I left. I just wandered. I finally decided I should pick a place and settle," I continued.

"How did you pick?" Alice asked.

"Closed my eyes, pointed at a map, and voila," I answered with a small laugh.

"Well it does have that dank, hidden, small population thing going on," Pogue commented. "Perfect for hiding."

"I wasn't hiding," I clarified, hoping they would all get that my choosing to leave wasn't a plan to escape them. If anything it was a plan to protect them.

"What were you thinking then?" Edward asked from his place beside me. It didn't take a genius to notice the hints of disappointment, hurt, concern, and curiosity in his voice.

"I was thinking that my leaving would keep all of you safe."

"Safe? Safe from what?" Caleb asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"From myself," I explained. "My powers were unstable. Getting away was the only way I could allow myself time to figure out how to control myself."

"Did you consider how you're leaving would actually effect us emotionally?" my brother asked, his voice rising with anger.

"Don't you think your physical well being is a little more important than your emotional state?" I shot back, getting a little upset myself.

"We are all a danger to each other!" Caleb exclaimed. "But as family we stick together and work through all of our troubles. We don't run away without discussing it with the group."

I glared at him. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions. We grew up as a family but for once let's start thinking as individuals! We can't just continue living our lives as a unit!"

Caleb glared back. "We can't afford to only think of ourselves either."

I stared back at him for a minute and sighed, my shoulders sagging with defeat. I hadn't thought that my leaving would hurt them as badly as my staying would. I felt low. My eyes looked up at my brother. "Would you do whatever it took to protect me or Sarah or the Covenant even if it killed you?"

He stared at me for a long minute before turning away.

I knew his answer.

"I'm glad you're safe, love," Edward whispered into my ear before nuzzling my neck and inhaling my scent. I pressed myself closer, well as close as physically possible without merging the two of us together.

"I'm glad you're here," I whispered back, staring him straight in the eyes, willing him to see my love for him. I turned to the other three people sitting in the room. "I'm glad you're all here. Even though I left, I missed each and every one of you every second of every day."

"There's something about this place," Alice said aloud, her fingers pressed to her temples. "It's like I'm still being blocked and obviously it's not by Bella."

I wondered if what was blocking her was the presence of other beings. Like the werewolves.

I remembered when Alice first met us and our gifts intercepted hers at times. We found a way around that in order for her to keep watch on our safety.

I was just about to inform them of the werewolves living a short distance away when my phone rang. "Just ignore it," I said, waving my hand in a dismissive way. The answer machine would get it. The phone stopped ringing and a beep sounded for the person on the other line to begin their message.

A deep, masculine voice sounded though the silent apartment. "Bella, we might have some leads on the murders. Meet me tomorrow night in La Push."

A click sounded signaling the end of Jacob's message.

I found the wide eyes of my brethren and the two Cullen's on me.

_Crap. _I had some explaining to do.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should be out pretty soon. Already have ideas for it running through my head.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and subscriptions. Best readers everrrrrr!**


	9. Chapter 8: Together Again

Fire and Ice Chapter 8:

Figure It Out

**BPOV**

"So you moved away from us only to run into werewolves?" Caleb questioned, more than a little irritated and hurt.

I folded my arms across my chest. "It's not like I sought them out."

Edward placed a hand on my lower back. "And this Jacob is…"

"A friend. I met him at the diner I work at and immediately sensed something was off. He sensed the same from be."

"But werewolves?" Caleb said, still trying to wrap his mind around that fact.

"What else exists?" Pogue muttered.

"They aren't as bad as the movies make them. They actually want to protect their territory and all the people in it. They are almost like…warriors."

"Bella, werewolves can be volatile and hard to get along with. They are more reactive than proactive," Alice stated, eyeing me with worry.

"Yes, you were in danger from the moment you met them," Edward informed, puling me close to his body in an effort to protect me.

"Maybe. But I want to help put an end to these murders just as much as they do."

"Speaking of which, there's something you need to know," Caleb said, coming over to rest a hand on my shoulder. I immediately tensed at the seriousness and dread in my brother's voice.

"What is it?"

Alice stood up from her spot in the corner of the living room. "Bella, there is an army of newborn vampires being built. They are near here which is how we were able to find you. One of the vampires in my vision said your name."

I moved over to the counter of my kitchen, trying desperately to absorb all of the information being presented to me. I hadn't noticed how much danger I was in. How much danger I was putting the innocent people of Forks in. "What do they want from me?"

Alice huffed. "That I couldn't see but I am keeping an eye out."

I nodded, only half hearing her. Strong, cool arms surrounded my waist, easing some of my tension. I turned to face him, looking into his dark eyes. His face was different. Dark circles outlined his now dark golden eyes. He looked as if he had been haunted. "You all have to leave."

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why?"

I sighed as they all protested. "You are in danger if you stay here. You have to go back to your lives."

Caleb stepped in front of me. "You are my sister. You are insane if you think I'm just going to leave you to fend for yourself." His expression hinted that he thought I had lost my damn mind.

Edward, who had moved beside me, laced his fingers through mine. "I'm not letting you go again, love. Ever."

"We can help you fight, Bells," Pogue stated.

"Silly, Bella," Alice giggled. "Can't you see how much you mean to us, to all of us?"

I looked around at all of their faces, the faces I thought I would only see in my dreams now.

Yes, I could see how much I meant to them because I could feel how much they meant to me.


End file.
